


The ARC Files: The Caged Wolf

by knitekat



Series: The ARC Files [1]
Category: Primeval
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Bingo, Cage Fights, Gen, Kidnapping, Mages, Were-Creatures, Werewolves, Worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-16 01:34:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3469487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knitekat/pseuds/knitekat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lester is investigating the disappearances of several werewolves and follows a lead.</p><p>Prequel to The ARC Files: The Locked Room Mystery</p>
            </blockquote>





	The ARC Files: The Caged Wolf

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks go to Fififolle for the beta.
> 
> Prequel to The ARC Files: The Locked Room Mystery
> 
> Glossary:  
> ARC - Abnormal Regulation and Control. Organisation tasked with dealing with all matters relating to the supernatural aka Abnormals.  
> Abnormal – any of the various supernatural entities which share the world with humanity, including werewolves and other werecreatures, mages and vampires.  
> Normal – human, non-supernatural.

A knock on his office door had Lester glancing up from his notes on the latest werewolf disappearance. “Come in.”

“Sir.” 

Lester's eyebrow rose when his PA, Megan, almost scuttled into his office, her hands clenched tightly as she tried not to flee, twitching whiskers briefly gracing her face before vanishing once more. The uncontrolled micro-changing was a clear sign of stress in any were. “Megan?” Lester was careful to keep his voice calm and level as he gestured for her to take the chair opposite his desk. He was equally careful not to lean forward or make any other threatening gesture to his Mouseling PA. “Is there a problem?”

Megan sniffled before nodding, smiling gratefully as she accepted the proffered handkerchief. “I...” She wrung her hands before twisting the once pristine handkerchief in her hands. “I... I...” 

“Just take a deep breath and tell me what’s wrong.” Lester rose and moved towards his coffee machine, the one he didn't trust anyone other than Megan with it, hoping that a drink would calm his PA down enough for him to find out what had happened to get her in such a state. 

“Oh,” Megan cried out and started to rise. “Let me do that, sir.”

“I'm perfectly capable of making us both a coffee,” Lester informed her, smiling to take any bite out of his words. “Now, one sugar and a dash of milk, isn't it?”

“Yes, sir.” Megan still didn't look comfortable with her boss making her a drink, although she accepted it with a small smile. “Thank you, sir, but you shouldn’t have.”

“Nonsense.” Lester sipped his own coffee and waited for Megan to tell him whatever was bothering her. However, his PA seemed in no rush to speak and Lester knew he didn't have all day to waste. “Megan? Have people been making comments again?” 

Megan started before shaking her head. “No, sir.” At Lester's quirked eyebrow she shrunk slightly. “Well, Taversham's been making comments about cheese going missing again and I did find a mousetrap in my desk drawer but...” She shrugged, as if it was normal behaviour and Lester knew that not so long ago it would have been considered so. 

“You're supposed to report any harassment to Human Resources, Megan.” Lester paused to consider her before adding, “Or to me if you'd prefer to.”

Megan shrugged. “It's better than it was, sir.”

“Mmm.” Lester knew the ARC had become a better place to work for any so-called abnormal but it still had a long way to go. The die-hards within it continued to resist the inclusion of any abnormal within its workforce. He wasn't sure if it was from long held prejudices or just fear that abnormals might not deal with other abnormals 'properly' – unlike so-called normals who had been taking down abnormals – often lethally – for centuries. 

Those abnormals who did work at the ARC came from the few selected so-called 'safe' races. He almost snorted, obviously they had never seen a mouse defend itself or they'd never have considered someone like Megan safe. That was, of course, partly why he had never revealed his true capabilities and most of the ARC considered him as nothing more than a stage magician with only minor magical talents, who used his intelligence and wits to outmanoeuvre others rather than his Will. That had, of course, been a misconception he had happily helped create and maintain; letting others underestimate him meant they dismissed him and any threat he might hold to them. He knew he needed to bide his time until he could truly influence politics within the ARC and that day wasn't yet. 

“Sir?” 

Megan's voice jolted Lester from his musings. “My apologises, Megan. I'm afraid my mind wandered.” He waved her back into her chair. “Now, back to the point. What is worrying you if it isn't harassment?”

“Well, sir.” Megan started, still twisting Lester's handkerchief and making him suppress a shudder at her mistreatment of it. He found himself wondering if he'd be able to salvage it or whether he should just, discreetly, dispose of it and buy an identical replacement. “I... I think I made a mistake, sir.”

“At work?” Lester knew he had a reputation as a hard taskmaster but he didn't think he'd done anything to upset his PA, at least, not recently. 

“No, sir.” Megan dabbed her nose with the handkerchief. “I... well, one of the other weres, my friend, Harry. He's a fox and works down at HR for Ms Lewis, sir.” Lester nodded, he knew Lewis. She was human, a so-called normal who got on well with everyone, standard issue human or not. “Well, it was Harry's birthday on Friday and we celebrated at one of the clubs that doesn't care if you're normal or not.”

Lester wished she'd get to the point, but equally, he knew pushing Megan would just get her to shut up and if she was worried enough to talk to him...

“Well, sir. I met up with this normal at the club. He seemed friendly and was interested in me and...” She sniffled again, tears welling up in her large eyes. “It was only afterwards, sir.”

Lester tensed, he had a horrible feeling he knew where Megan was heading. “Did he hurt you?”

Megan flinched from his tone before shaking her head. “No, sir.”

Lester took a calming breath, scaring his PA was only going to have her run off and then he'd have to deal with Ms Lewis himself. “Then what happened?” 

Megan's features began to micro-change again. “I think I might have told him things I shouldn't have. All I remember is waking up the next morning and finding out Harry had been worried enough to take me home and wake my flat mate up to look after me.”

Lester didn't even bother asking if she'd been to the hospital, most wouldn't take the complaint seriously, not when they found out that the suspected perpetrator was a normal. He sighed, knowing that musing over the injustices and inequality that still existed within society wasn't going to help change them. 

“Do you know who he is and what he does?” Lester had several ideas and none of them were good. 

“Um. Harry told me he'd been back to the club Saturday night and asked, sir. His name's Mick Harper but no one knew what he did. Harry said when he got in this morning he was venting about it to Lorraine.” Megan paused for a moment, tilting her head slightly before continuing, “I don't know if you know her, sir. She's a transfer from some other government department, sir, and is an owl.” 

Lester frowned slightly before remembering Lewis had mentioned the name. “I've heard the name, Megan. Did she know what this Harper does?”

“Oh, no sir,” Megan replied. “But Ms Lewis overheard.” She shot Lester an apologetic smile. “I think she might be coming to see you later about it, sir.” 

“Ah,” Lester murmured. No doubt to check he wasn't going to do anything drastic in response to Megan's story, but that didn't explain why Megan was telling him about it this morning. 

“Well, Ms Lewis knows who he is, sir. Mick Harper, that is. She said he's a bloody interfering journalist who's always on the lookout for a good story and he doesn't care who he hurts or what lies he has to tell to get it.” Megan's gaze darted towards a pile of paperwork on Lester's desk before her entire face shifted briefly into her mouse-form. 

Lester sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. Damn! “You told him about the disappearances?”

Megan's face continued to flicker between her forms as she twisted the handkerchief once more. “I think so, sir. He knew I worked here and, well, he already knew about the disappearances and... and...” She sobbed and held the handkerchief against her large mouse eyes. “I'm sorry, sir. Please don't fire me, I need the job...”

Lester bit back his sigh, instead rising and placing a hand on her shoulder, squeezing it gently. He knew she needed the job and why; for all the low-level harassment she got, the ARC paid far better than most others an abnormal could get, no matter how qualified. “Dry your eyes, Megan, and take a break.” 

“You're not going to fire me, sir?” Megan asked, her voice quivering as her face flickered back and forth between her forms. 

“No, not for someone drugging you to get information from you,” Lester informed her gently. “Now, once you're calmer I want you to write down everything you remember about this Mick Harper and what you told him.” He paused for a moment before adding in a gentler voice, “Can you do that for me?”

Megan sniffled again before giving Lester a brave smile. “Yes, sir.” She glanced down at his mangled handkerchief, her mouth opening in surprise. “Oh, I'm so sorry, sir. I'll wash it and iron it and it will be as good as new.”

Although he doubted his handkerchief would ever be the same again, Lester patted her shoulder. “Thank you, Megan. Now, off you go.”

“Thank you, sir.”

Lester rubbed his eyes as he considered the situation, he knew his investigation into the disappearance of a number of weres, particularly werewolves, had run into a dead end; a very suspicious one which just spoke of interference and inside inference at that. Finding out that someone external, this bloody journalist Mick Harper, was not just investigating those same disappearances but was also drugging his PA for information... He sighed, knowing that news would get him off the case and it given to someone else, someone who – if he was right about the source of the interference – wouldn't give a damn about those who were missing and he had no wish for those abnormals to become just another statistic, forgotten and unlamented. 

What he needed were bloody leads and he knew there was only one way to get them... he needed to talk to this Mick Harper and find out what the man knew. And considering how Harper had gained information from Megan, Lester saw no reason to be nice about it.

***

Lester reluctantly sipped the warm beer in the same club where Megan had met Harper and allowed his gaze to drift around the room, categorising human and abnormal alike. His lip curled at that thought, it made it sound as if abnormal weren't human and, apart from a few details, they were as human as any so-called normal human. Indeed, most were raised human and only found out differently at puberty, or if they were attacked or when they woke up from what should have been a mortal injury, even if they were no longer truly alive.

He noticed when Harper entered and watched as the man talked to another, a rough-looking specimen of humanity who had all of Lester's investigative senses interested. Harper was a known quantity after his chat with Lewis, a wannabe journalist who was currently little more than a bloody hack, and easy enough for him to find. This new individual, whoever he was, Lester had the feeling he'd be a bloody sight harder to locate unless he could put a tracker spell on him. He considered whether he could move closer to the man without being noticed, but he knew it would look suspicious. He could only sit and try to keep an eye on the conversation and wonder if a little spell to help his eavesdropping would be too obvious. In the end, he realised that the risks outweighed any benefits, especially as he had no idea who Harper was meeting or even if the man had anything to do with his case. 

His attention was drawn directly to Harper and his mysterious companion by raised voices, Harper recoiling as the man rose, red-faced and growled something Lester couldn't decipher. The man got right in Harper's face before storming out, leaving the club silent before the interrupted conversations slowly started once more. 

Lester considered talking to Harper but... if he lost the other man now he knew he might never find him again. He could only hope he wasn't making a mistake but what other choice did he have? He yawned, stretched and glanced at his watch, swearing quietly as if only just realising how late it was. He rose and strolled out of the club, as if his choice of leaving had nothing to do with the man who'd just left. 

He paused at the entrance, blinking as his eyes adjusted to the gloom and took the opportunity to check which direction his target had taken. He spotted the man hurrying down the street and set out after him; if the beer hadn't have been so bad he could have at least pretended to be drunk, but it would be hard to do so when he hadn't even drank a pint of it.

Lester rounded a corner, straight into a fist flying at his face. He ducked instinctively and staggered backwards, his arms raised defensively. “What the hell?”

“Why are you following me?” The man growled threateningly, his fists still raised for another go. 

Lester cursed his luck as he recognised him as the man Harper had met in the club. However, before he could think of a suitable answer, Lester felt a blow to the back of his head and he was falling. He heard at least two men talking before he surrendered to the darkness, his last thought that maybe this hadn't been the best decision he'd ever made.

***

Lester groaned softly as he woke, his head aching and he cursed himself for a bloody fool as his memory returned. He rolled onto his back and lay blinking up at the harsh fluorescent lights, trying to figure out his next move but his head hurt too much for him to think.

“I was begin to wonder if you were ever going to wake up,” a low voice half-growled at him. 

Lester slowly turned his head to met the hazel eyes of a man who, from the heavy stubble, pointed ears and sharp teeth he sported, was obviously a werewolf. “Where are we?”

“Fuck knows,” the wolf informed him with a shrug, although Lester could tell the wolf wasn't as happy about the situation as he pretended to be.

Lester groaned as his sat up, an eyebrow quirking as he only just noticed that he was locked inside a cage and he had to wonder just how hard he'd been hit. He turned his attention to considering the cage carefully, his Will reaching out for any weak spots, and almost hissed when it brushed up against the bars and was repelled. He moved until he was leaning against the side of the cage and swore softly when he recognised what it was. How the hell had the kidnappers obtained cages designed by the ARC to contain abnormals? Although it did explain why the weres hadn't been able to escape the kidnappers' clutches. 

“Headache?” The wolf in the neighbouring cage asked with a frown. “I'd have... ah.” He cocked his head as he looked closely at Lester and sniffed. “You're not a were, are you?”

Lester shook his head, rubbing his forehead before letting his head rest back against the bars.

“Sorry, I'm all out of pain killers.” The wolf's words had Lester patting his pockets frantically for his wallet, thankful that he had at least not been carrying his ARC ID on him as he'd known he might end up searched and nothing shut an abnormal up faster than knowing the ARC was involved. “Your wallet's gone, they've grabbed anything valuable. As far as they're concerned, we're just a bunch of fucking abs with no rights.” When Lester cracked an eye open and met the wolf's gaze, the wolf continued, “Jon Lyle, as you can see, werewolf.” When Lester just quirked an eyebrow at him, Lyle added, “That's your cue for an introduction.”

Lester's lips twitched before he considered the wolf closely. He needed allies and the wolf seemed fit enough... actually, he looked bloody gorgeous and Lester shook his head, those were not thoughts that he should be having, especially not when the wo... when Lyle grinned like that at him. Bloody wolf noses. “James Lester.”

“And you're what? Human?” Lyle asked. “Just, I was wondering what you're doing locked up with the rest of us.”

“That's what I want to know,” a new voice spoke. One that had Lester looking up to met the eyes of a man in a cheap suit who had walked into the room. “What were you doing following my man?”

“Your man?” Lester repeated as if he had no idea what the man was on about.

“Don't pay bloody dumb with me,” the man almost snarled. “What are you, a fucking dog lover? You're certainly talking happily enough to this stupid mutt.” Lyle growled at those words before yelping when a cattle prod wielded by a second man sparked against his cage. “Down, mutt.” The first man looked thoughtful. “Although, if you want to fight, I'm sure I can arrange it.”

Lester quirked an eyebrow at the man. “You do know you're breaking at least half-a-dozen laws, don't you?”

“Oh, you're a muck-raker like that Harper?” The first man leaned forward before nodding. “Yeah, I know he's a bloody journo and he's not going to blow this sweet gig.” 

Lester didn't answer, although he did look away briefly as if found out in a lie. These men were responsible for the kidnapping, drugging and quite probably causing the deaths of several of the missing weres, he had little doubt they'd arrange for his own demise if they discovered who and what he truly was. Not that he could hurt them from inside the cage, but once outside... well, that would be an entirely different matter. Of course, he had to be outside first and they'd never let him out if they found out he was a mage, he'd be far too bloody dangerous. No, for now, it would be better to pretend he was a normal and let them underestimate him. 

“What we gonna do, Tony?” The man with the cattle prod asked, a nervous expression on his face. 

“Don't fucking use my name!” The first man, who Lester now knew was called Tony, yelled back at him. “If the bloody muck-rakers are closing in, the cops might not be far behind. We'll have to move shop.” 

“And them?” The second man gestured at the several cages which contained captives, including Lester's and Lyle's. 

“We don't need any baggage,” Tony informed him. “Tell the lads one last show here, tonight. Last one standing.” He raised his voice. “ Hear that, fucking animals. Last one of you standing gets to live.”

***

“You believe him?” Lyle asked once they were alone once more.

“Do you?” Lester replied as he considered the other caged abnormals before turning his attention back to Lyle. He needed more information about how this operation worked and, well, Lyle had been here for a while, maybe he knew something. Lester firmly told himself this was for work and not to satisfy his own curiosity about the wolf. He frowned, cursing his throbbing head and slow mind, Lyle's name hadn't been on the list of missing weres. Either he was newly kidnapped and it hadn't been reported yet or no one had missed him... Lester found himself hoping for the former, even if it meant Lyle wouldn't be as much help. “How did they get you?”

Lyle shrugged. “One of my squad mates got cashiered for being a wolf. Our scrot of a CO took a dislike to him 'cos Greg showed him up.” Lyle shrugged, dismissing it as just one of those things. “I got a letter from his sister telling me Greg up and vanished. No copper was interested once they heard he was a wolf. The ARC turned her away too. No one cares about a bloody wolf so I decide to find him, at least, what had happened to him.” 

Lester couldn't say he was surprised the police hadn't been interested; the old prejudices still existed against abnormals, centuries of mistrust and misunderstanding wouldn't disappear in only a few short years. He sighed before turning his thoughts back to the current situation, he needed information and hopefully Lyle would be able to provide it. “You took leave to find him?”

Lyle nodded. “Yeah, and look where it got me.”

“Did you find your friend?” Lester asked, although he had a good idea of the answer when Lyle closed his eyes. “I'm sorry.”

“So, the tosser was right, you are a dog lover.” 

“There's no need to be derogatory, Lyle,” Lester murmured as he stared at the locked cage and considered his options. He knew he couldn't escape unless he was outside the cage, but he could prepare for that moment, gather the power he'd need... but, even if he escape and took the weres with him, he wouldn't be any closer to finding out who was behind the kidnappings. Tony didn't have the brains for the operation, he was clearly merely the muscle, well-paid to kidnap victims and keep them contained until they were required. No, if he was to find out who was responsible, not to mention how they'd got hold of bloody ARC abnormal containment cages, he knew he would have to wait until whatever bloody 'games' were planned and see who turned up to watch the show. 

Fuck! Of course, a bloody ARC connection explained how the kidnappers chose their victims. They had to have access to ARC records, to pick and chose who to grab. That also explained why Greg's sister had been turned away from the ARC. Fuck! Just how high up did this kidnapping and illegal fighting operation go? He knew he'd have to be very careful once he was free, one wrong step and he could find himself out of the ARC and with no chance to change it for the better. No, he would need to be cautious and subtle until he was in a position to change things... and then whoever was behind this would find out just why mages should never be angered. 

Lyle sat cross-legged in his cage and watched Lester. “You know we, that is, us weres, weren't just grabbed off the street.”

“Hmm?” Lester murmured, not willing to reveal what he knew. Not when the journalist he was pretending to be wouldn't have access to any of that information.

Lyle nodded. “Greg was military and I still am,” he frowned in thought. “At least until I'm AWOL and then I'm probably either in the glasshouse or out on my ear. Can't say my CO would miss me, bloody muppet would probably celebrate getting shot of me.” He shook his head before leaning forward and meeting Lester's gaze. “I think someone's been watching us. Selected us for this fighting. Now, who'd know about a bunch of weres?”

Lester knew exactly who'd know but he wasn't going to admit it to the wolf, not when it would raise awkward questions of how he knew. Instead he asked what he thought was probably a reasonably safe journalist-type question. “What about the others?” 

Lyle shrugged. “I don't know everyone, but Vince is a wolf and an ex-con, jailed for an assault against a normal he swears he didn't start. Maria, she's a were-panther and a martial artist. Kev's another wolf, he's an amateur boxer and Pete tells me he's an ex-military too, cashiered for being a wolf.”

“Hmm.” More proof that whoever ran this had to be well-connected, which meant the chances of anyone in power taking any notice of the evidence had dramatically decreased, but if he had enough... could they really overlook it? He knew the answer to that... maybe he should consider another option, but he doubted Harper was truly interested what was happening to the abnormals. He wanted a story and would go with whatever angle gave him the most publicity and the least problems, which probably meant blaming the weres, even when they were so obviously the victims. 

Lester sighed, he knew he wouldn't go to the media, not if he wanted to stay employed at the ARC. His only chance to change the system was from the inside and... even if it meant he'd lose this time, that those responsible might very well get off scot free, he knew he'd have to accept it and bide his time. 

Not that he was just going to sit here and wait, he took advantage of his aching head and let his eyes close. He would need to concentrate if he was to gather the power he needed without vocalising in the ancient tongue, but he couldn't risk being observed using magic until he had shaped the power to obey his Will. 

“We can't just sit here and let them use us,” Lyle muttered before he kicked at his cage door in frustration, shaking it but the door remained stubbornly closed.

“What would you suggest?” Lester asked, opening his eyes and meeting those of the wolf. 

“I...” Lyle shook his head. “If I could only get out, I'd...” He growled softly. “Except I can't, can I? If a were attacks a normal, even in self-defence, they're the ones who get jailed for it, same as Vince.”

Lester nodded. “So, don't attack anyone. I'm reasonably convinced that a pack of weres growling and snarling would make most normals run scared without any bloodshed.”

“Maybe.” Lyle kicked at his cage door again and swore. 

“Don't give up, Lyle.” Lester closed his eyes again. “And see if you can convince the others to follow you.”

“You're up to something.” Lyle sounded both curious and suspicious, but Lester only replied with an innocent look. “You bloody are.” Lyle waited for a moment as if hoping Lester would enlighten him. “Why should I trust you?”

“Why shouldn't you?” Lester asked before sighing. “Look, Lyle, I don't particularly relish the idea of being ripped apart by a were. The only chance I have of getting out of this alive, the only chance any of us have, is to work together.”

Lyle look thoughtful for a moment, his nose twitching and Lester could only hope the half-truth he'd just told convinced the wolf. The wolf glanced down at his hands before nodding, “I don't know why, but I do trust you. At least, my thumbs do.”

Lester blinked, but decided he had more important things to worry about than Lyle's thumbs. He closed his eyes once more, feeling the power build, and let the low murmur of conversation wash over him.

***

Lester didn't resist when he was dragged from his cage, although he stumbled when he was pushed forward and caught himself on Lyle's cage. He gripped the bars and let his Will flow through them, before he felt Lyle's fingers brush his as the wolf murmured, “Good Luck.”

When hands grabbed him and hauled him upright, Lester shook the thugs off, straightened his cuffs and strolled towards the door as if he owned it. He paused once he was through the door, blinking in the bright light and smiling grimly when he noticed the reinforced fighting cage and the crowd of blood-hungry spectators waiting to watch as his blood was spilt. Not that he was keen to let any of his spill and all he could hope was that Lyle had been able to convince the other weres to trust Lester, to believe he would get them out. Otherwise he would have a bloody fight for survival on his hands; it was just as well he had been well-trained by the ARC on how to take down abnormals, he just hoped he could do so without having to kill his opponent. 

The crowd began to grow restless and angry at the wait, a mood Lester knew would make them more blood-thirsty when the fight started. He found himself wondering if whichever were they'd chosen for him to face had resisted and he could only hope they hadn't selected Lyle. He shook his head, now was not the time to worry about that, if Lyle faced him then he'd have to use his backup plan. He moved as far away from the cage door as he could and took the opportunity to centre himself, to mutter under his breath as he gathered power and prepared for the worst. He also knew that the greater distance between him and whoever his opponent would be, the more time he'd have to decide on his course of action. A snarl broke his concentration and Lester looked up, cursing as he realised the reason for the delay when he caught sight of a struggling and snapping Vince as the were was thrust into the cage. Vince's T-shirt was soaked and his eyes were glazed, he had clearly been held down and forcibly drugged with something. 

“Vince?” Lester raised his hands in a non-threatening way, even though he knew he'd have little chance of reasoning with the now raging were. “You don't have to do this.” When Vince just bared his teeth and started to prowl towards him, Lester knew he needed time. He didn't care if the baying crowd thought he was scared or that he believed he could convince the drug-mad were to listen to reason. He let his Will flare and hoped Lyle was getting frustrated, otherwise this could get very nasty, very quickly. 

He continued to back away from Vince, ignoring the disgruntled calls from the blood-hungry crowd. He needed to time his actions perfectly and he feinted to the left, dodging back when Vince charged at him with a blood-curdling scream. He spun and kicked out as Vince passed him, aiming a disabling blow to his knee and wincing at the sound of torn cartilage. Not that it would keep a wolf down for long but even seconds might be long enough...

Vince snarled as he threw himself at Lester, landing a hard blow to his stomach and clawing at his arm as the crowd roared its approval. Lester hissed before slamming his palm into the wolf's chest, winding him and giving Lester a moment's reprieve. He backed away and took inventory of his injuries, his arm hurt but he didn't think Vince had broken his skin; thankfully the protective magic he'd woven into his clothes seemed to have prevented any damage reaching his vulnerable flesh.

Lester knew he needed to end this now before Vince wolfed-out totally and just went for his throat and Lester was forced to kill him. Lester tilted his head at that thought... if he was fast enough, if he riled Vince enough... then maybe, just maybe it would work. 

He smiled at Vince as his voice took on a mocking tone. “Is that all you've got, wolfie?” 

Vince growled, his eyes pure amber, before he howled and leapt at Lester as he changed into his full wolf-form. Lester waited until the last instant, when Vince was fully committed, before ducking and twisting. He grabbed Vince's arm and used the wolf's momentum to slam him into the floor before straddling him. Lester's hand locked around the back of Vince's neck, in the manner of a were exerting dominance over another of their pack, and just hoped it would work for him when he wasn't a were. “Submit!” 

“Fuck you!” Vince snarled through his bared teeth, struggling to free himself. 

“You're not my type, dear boy,” Lester murmured before cursing as Vince's bucking and twisting almost threw him off and allowed the wolf to escape his hold. He knew he had no option but to put his Will into the hold, but it was still a relief when Vince finally lay still, his head tilted in submission, rather than continuing to resist until Lester was forced to break his neck. 

The baying crowd began to chant. “Kill! Kill!” 

Lester pressed against Vince's neck once more. “Stay down,” he commanded, using his Will to reinforce the command, before he slowly rose to his feet. 

“Not bad.” A voice Lester knew from somewhere spoke, but before he could turn to see who it was, a scream rose from the crowd and panic spread through it like wildfire. The weres were out. Lester searched the crowd but the man had disappeared into the milling masses. Fuck! There went his chance of finding out who the bloody mastermind was. Still, the effect of Lyle and the other weres had just by growling had Lester smiling, watching as the once blood-hungry crowd suddenly lost its taste for spilt blood when it might be theirs and instead fled, trampling anyone in their way. 

Lyle opened the door to the fighting cage and smiled at Lester as the other weres helped a dazed and contrite Vince to his feet. “Fuck, you've got balls,” Lyle breathed, an impressed look on his face.

***

Lester used his Will to unlock what appeared to be the only office in use. He knew he should call in the ARC and have the weres processed, statements taken and... but he also knew what would happen if he did. Even though they'd been kidnapped and drugged, the fact they'd fought in illegal fights would be considered an admission of guilt. Each would carry a black mark on their permanent record and it would count against them – in every job they went for, in every flat they tried to rent. His gaze drifted to Lyle, not to mention against them if anyone wanted them out of their current profession. The question was, did he have enough evidence without their statements to convict the perpetrators? He leafed through the documents and other paperwork on the untidy mess of a desk for any useful evidence.

“Penny for them?” Lyle rumbled behind him. 

Lester fought down his reaction to that voice before he ran a hand through his hair. “Just wondering what to do now.”

“Leave? Get the hell out of here,” Lyle muttered. “You know the cops won't be interested in this, they'll pin it all on us weres.” 

Lester nodded almost absent-mindedly as he continued to leaf through Tony's desk. “And the ARC will mark your permanent files with black marks.” Lester could tell the moment Lyle stilled and felt the wolf's stare burn into his back.

“Oh fuck!” Lyle muttered. “You work for them. You're a bloody dog catcher.”

Lester closed his eyes and bowed his head, all fantasies of what he and Lyle could have had dying with those words. “There is no need to be derogatory, Lyle.” He could hear Lyle's footsteps and refused to flinch when he felt the man's blunt claws dig into his shoulder. 

“Lester?” Lyle tugged him around to face him. “Why?”

“Why what?” Lester managed to keep the hysterical laugh out of his voice with effort, although the concerned look in Lyle's hazel eyes made him wonder if the wolf still knew.

“Why work for the ARC?” Lyle persisted. 

“Why join a military which would dismiss you for something they knew when they recruited you?” Lester replied, continuing before Lyle could answer. “To try and make a difference.”

“I joined because I liked guns and blowing things up,” Lyle remarked, startling a laugh out of Lester. “That's better.” 

Lester found himself smiling at the wolf. “So, you've no interest in making life better for people?” 

“Course I do. I always wanted to be a soldier when I was a kid. I thought when I Changed that dream was over but the recruiter, he said they didn't care about me being a wolf.” He shrugged. “He lied. So long as we didn't make waves and accepted the shit jobs, they were happy. If we got uppity and were promoted there was always someone watching us, waiting for us to break the rules so they could get us kicked out. Greg, he was a good soldier, he got promoted over a normal and the CO didn't like it. He found an excuse to kick Greg out, but he let the normals involved off with a stiff talking to. If they made any attempt to help Greg, they'd be out on their arses too, and what normal would do that for one of us?”

“Then why stay?” Lester asked quietly.

“Because I...” Lyle smiled self-deprecating. “Because I wanted to prove them wrong. Because I wanted to get into Special Forces and prove that a wolf is as good as any normal.”

“Wanted?” Lester had to ask. 

“Yeah,” Lyle gave him a sharp-toothed grin. “Seems they aren't recruiting whenever I put my name forward. What about you?”

Lester blinked. “What about me?”

“Why do you stay with the ARC?” 

Lester glanced over at Lyle and almost forgot to breathe at the sight of the wolf leaning his hip on Tony's desk, looking bloody lovely. He yanked his attention away from how fit Lyle looked and back to his question... what was his bloody question? Ah, yes. He struggled to muster adequate braincells to respond and from the look on Lyle's face he bloody knew the effect he was having. Fucking wolf and fuck, not what he needed to be thinking about now. Lester shook his head, wincing as it throbbed. 

“Hey,” Lyle muttered, his hands gentle as he tilted Lester's head up until he could peer into Lester's eyes, a look of concern on his face. “Maybe you should sit down.”

Lester brushed Lyle's hands away and snapped a brusque, “I'm fine.”

Lyle's expression shuttered. “Ah, right.” 

He looked so much like a kicked dog that Lester reacted without thought, obeying his heart for once rather than his head. “Lyle?” His voice was almost pleading as he held his hand out. 

Lyle met his eyes, suspicious and hurt hazel orbs slowly filling with understanding. “You're one of us, aren't you?”

Lester knew he had to tell Lyle the truth, the wolf deserved that. “Yes.”

Lyle smiled sadly as he gently caressed Lester's face. “I knew a normal wouldn't care about us.”

“I know normals who do.” Lester leaned into Lyle's hand and smiled sadly before adding, “Admittedly not many but I do know some.” 

“Do-gooders?” Lyle queried in a voice which said a lot of what he thought of them. 

“Met some, have you?” Lester had to ask. 

“Fuck, yes,” Lyle muttered. “Mostly religious types who seem to think they have to show they don't care that we're abnormals. At least as long as we don't try to go out with their kids.”

Lester nodded, he had met some who were very happy to be friendly, until that friendship hit too close to family. “No, I meant there are a few at the ARC, ones who see beyond the surface and don't give a fuck about what someone is.”

Lyle snorted. “What are you? You don't smell like a were and you're not a vampire. Lots of normals fear both of them.”

Lester nodded. “And once they discover I'm a mage, they're just as wary of me.”

“So.” Lyle cocked his head to one side as a smile danced on his lips. “Couldn't you just have snapped your fingers and walked out of here?”

Lester smiled back, enjoying the banter. “I think you've watched too many films.”

“Yeah, possibly,” Lyle agreed. “I always loved Die Hard where Alan Rickman's character snaps his fingers and the building just implodes.”

“And you'll notice that he's the villain.” Lester quirked an eyebrow. “When someone makes a film with a mage, vampire or were as the hero...”

“Well, yeah,” Lyle muttered. “But I was rooting for him.” Lyle frowned before cursing. “Fuck! That's why the cage door opened when I kicked it. You bloody magicked it when you stumbled into it.”

Lester chuckled and realised he was leaning against Lyle. He knew, even as comfortable and lovely as it was, that it couldn't continue. “You need to go.”

“Keen to get rid of me.”

Lyle sounded nonchalant but Lester could see the wolf thought he was being rejected and, well, even if he could never have more... he grabbed Lyle and brought him in for a kiss. “Never.” He smiled at the stunned but happy looking wolf. “But I do need to call the ARC in...”

Lyle shook himself and nodded. “Yeah, time to make myself scarce. Give me ten and I'll get the other weres out too.”

Lester watched Lyle turn and walk away, out of his life and... “Lyle, wait.” He grabbed a pen and a scrap of paper from the desk, scribbled a number onto it before pausing and adding two more. 

“Lester?” Lyle asked, frowning at the scrap of paper when Lester handed it to him. 

“The bottom number is for the ARC recruitment office, if you ever change your mind about the army.” Lester began at the easier part of the explanation.

“And the second one?” Lyle asked even as his gaze was fixed on the top number. 

“That one is for a friend of mine, Ms Jenny Lewis. She's the head of the ARC Human Resources department, a normal and definitely not a do-gooder.”

From Lyle's nod, Lester knew he had understood that Lewis was a normal who really didn't care what someone was but rather who they were. 

“And the first number,” Lyle asked, his eyes alight with hope. 

“Mine.” Lester rose until he could breath into Lyle's ear, smiling at the shiver the wolf gave. “My home number.”

“Fuck!” 

“Much as I'd love to, Lyle,” Lester murmured. “Now is not the time.” 

Lyle nodded before grabbing Lester's face carefully and kissing him hard, his tongue asking for and being given access. “Remember me?” 

Lester quirked an eyebrow at him as he licked his lips. “Call me next leave you get or...” 

“I will.” Lyle nodded and waved the scrap of paper at him. “And I'll think about your offer.” At Lester's questioning look, Lyle grinned. “I meant the ARC, not... you know... no need to think about that one,” He blushed as he stuttered to a halt before attempting to speak again. “Um.. I mean, I want to, you know but...” He waved a hand and his blush grew. 

“Good.” Lester smiled at him. “On both counts but especially the latter.” 

“You're an evil man, James Lester,” Lyle muttered. 

“But you love me for it.” Lester couldn't resist prodding, wanting to see if Lyle could grow any redder. 

“Fuck yes!” Lyle's blush grew as his words registered and he whispered. “Fuck!”

Lester raised a hand and brushed it against Lyle's face. “Lyle?”

“You know they go on about wolves mating for life?” Lyle's voice was soft when he spoke. 

“Yes?” 

“Well, I think it might just be true.” 

Lester just stared at Lyle for a moment, long enough for Lyle to shift nervously and look to the door for an escape. A slow smile appeared on Lester's face at Lyle's words and what they meant, what he hoped they meant, registered. “I think... I think I'd like that.” 

Lyle gave a relieved grin before nuzzling Lester's neck. “Don't want to go.” 

“Likewise.” Lester didn't want Lyle to go either. “Call me when you can?”

Lyle nodded before ripping another scrap of paper free and scrawling his own number down before he tugged Lester in for a final kiss. “Be seeing you, Lester.” 

“Definitely,” Lester drawled back. “Now, go before the ARC gets here.”

“Yes, sir.” Lyle smirked as he saluted before making for the door, his voice raised as he called out to his fellow weres. “We need to get out of here. Now!”

Lester leaned against the desk and smiled, today had turned out better than he could have hoped. He had rescued the weres, stopped the illegal fights – if only for now – and, it appeared, had gained a boyfriend. He was confident he could talk his way out of any trouble his actions might cause him and, if not, knowing the records of the weres wouldn't be blackened would be worth any censor he would receive. 

He glanced at the clock, knowing he couldn't put off calling the ARC in for any longer and he could only hope Lyle and the other weres had put enough distance between themselves and wherever the hell he was. 

He took a deep breath as he hung the phone up and knew he could do nothing but wait for the ARC response team to arrive. He smiled as he took the time to think about what he might just have with Lyle and wondered when the wolf might be able to arrange leave again. He could only hope the separation wouldn't give the wolf time to reconsider, Lester knew he wasn't much of a catch, certainly not for someone as fit as Lyle. He shook himself from his bleak musings when he heard his name called, now was not the time to think about what he might or might not have with Lyle. 

Lester took a deep, calming breath as he centred himself once more before striding out of the office to meet the team leader. He almost breathed a sigh of relief when he realised who the team leader was, but caught himself in time. Jake Roberts might not be one of the die-hard anti-abnormals, but that didn't mean he'd cover for Lester if Roberts caught him in a lie. 

“Roberts?” Lester called out as he gripped the railing to the stairs and carefully made his way down. It wasn't quite a lie with the way his head was pounding as the adrenaline faded from his system. In fact, he almost missed the last step and only Roberts' quick reflexes kept Lester on his feet. 

“Harris!” Roberts' voice was the last sound Lester heard as darkness welled up to claim him once more.


End file.
